tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 17
The seventeenth season of the television series premiered in the UK on June 3rd, 2013. It then stopped airing after ten episodes and resumed airing on September 30th, 2013. It stopped again after a week of episodes. One episode aired on November 5th and four more aired in December. The remaining six episodes went straight to DVD in the UK and US in March 2014. Four of the final episodes aired on July 5th and 6th in the UK. In the US, the season started airing on October 17th. This season is the first of a new writing style for the series and ran for twenty-six episodes. Episodes # Kevin's Cranky Friend - Kevin helps Cranky at the docks, but Cranky does not think he needs help even as the work piles up. # Scruff's Makeover - Scruff gets a new coat of paint and refuses to work at the Waste Dump because he does not want to get dirty. # Wayward Winston - Winston is frustrated because Sir Topham Hatt cannot drive him well, so he decides to go driver-less. # Gordon Runs Dry - Gordon's boiler is damaged, but he is too impatient to get repaired or stop to refill with water because of the leak. # Calm Down Caitlin - Caitlin has to spend the night on Sodor and keeps everyone awake. # Steamie Stafford - Stafford becomes jealous of the steam engines because of all the noise they make, so he begins to act like them. # Henry's Hero - Henry and Hiro take on some bad coal and start puffing out black smoke. # Luke's New Friend - Luke befriends a deer at the Blue Mountain Quarry. # The Switch - Luke and Millie swap jobs for the day. # Not Now, Charlie! - Charlie finds an elephant on the track and tries to alert the other engines, but no-one will take him seriously. # The Lost Puff - Paxton tries to find Thomas' "lost puff". # The Thomas Way - Thomas and Duck must work together to help Harold when he breaks down. # The Phantom Express - James tricks Percy into thinking there is a ghost at Ulfstead Castle. # Percy's Lucky Day - After Percy suffers a bout of bad luck, Stephen gives him a lucky charm. # Bill or Ben? - Bill and Ben trick Connor. # Too Many Fire Engines - Some railway inspectors question whether Sir Topham Hatt needs two fire engines. # No Snow for Thomas - Thomas hides his snowplough. # Santa's Little Engine - Thomas has to rescue Sir Topham Hatt when his sleigh breaks away on a hill. # The Missing Christmas Decorations - Percy thinks Diesel 10 is stealing Christmas decorations. # The Frozen Turntable - The turntable at Tidmouth Sheds freezes in one position and the engines argue about who should get the one accessible berth. # Away From the Sea - Porter arrives at the docks and Salty is convinced he has been sent to replace him. # Gone Fishing - Harvey pulls a long train for the first time. # The Afternoon Tea Express - Stephen is given the job of collecting ingredients for the afternoon tea at Ulfstead Castle. # The Smelly Kipper - Henry challenges James to take "The Flying Kipper". * No More Mr. Nice Engine - Diesel tries to get Hiro to toughen up with the trucks. * Thomas' Shortcut - Bertie uses a shortcut while he and Thomas race, so Thomas decides to use one of his own. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Caitlin * Connor * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Cranky * Owen * Merrick * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Duchess of Boxford * Farmer McColl * A Zoo Keeper * Some Workmen * Some Children * The Duke of Boxford (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) * Bash (mentioned in a learning segment) * Daisy (mentioned in a learning segment) Characters Introduced * Porter Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Flynn, Rheneas and Owen * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Stafford, Den, Norman, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, the Maron Station Speaker, the Wellsworth station worker, a Railway Inspector and a workman * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Scruff, Diesel 10, Rocky, Kevin, Cranky, Butch, Winston, Rusty, Merrick, Farmer McColl, the Dock Manager, and the Zoo Keeper * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam, and a Railway inspector * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt and the children * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, the Zoo Keeper (Not Now, Charlie! only) and some groaning passengers * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as a Railway Inspector * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Lady Hatt and the children * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Harold, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, the Zoo Keeper, a workman and some groaning passengers * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Rocky and Cranky * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Stafford, Den, Norman, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, a Railway Inspector, and the Maron Station Speaker * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Winston, Rusty, and Merrick * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam, and a Railway Inspector * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Farmer McColl, the Wellsworth station worker, and a Railway Inspector * Ben Small as Charlie, Flynn, Rheneas and Owen * David Bedella as Victor * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie and Clarabel * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie * David Menkin as Porter Trivia * This is Andrew Brenner's first season as head writer. * This is Mark Moraghan's first season as narrator. * This is the first season animated by Arc Productions. * The writers are now credited when the title is put up at the beginning. * Michael Brandon is listed as the narrator on the PBS opening titles for the first several episodes of the season. Sources * SiF's interview with Andrew Brenner Category:Television Series Category:Future Releases